Bedroom Language
by castlenova
Summary: CASKETT - pure smut. Castle and Beckett discover their bedroom language. Read it to see where it's going. Possible second chapter if people are interested. DEFINITE M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I never remember to do this but none of the characters are mine. Which means that what follows is highly unlikely to ever happen on screen._

_This is PWP, you have been warned!_

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

Buttons spilled across the floor as her nimble fingers caught either side of his shirt and yanked it open. Grinning, he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I really liked that shirt…" he said between kisses and she pulled him further into the room, pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

"I'm sure you have one or two more," she said, unabashed, her hands going to his hair, pulling him down to her. He grimaced as she pulled at him and he pulled back from her.

"You know what, two can play this game." With that he whirled her around, catching her wrists between his hand and pushing her against the wall so that her back was to him.

"Castle!" she yelped at him as his tongue came down on her ear lobe, his teeth nipping at her as he ground his hips against her ass. Holding her hands tight between his, he leaned down and bit her where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to moan loudly and attempt to free her hands from his grasp but it was too tight. Instead, he reached up and switched hands, holding her tightly in his grasp while he ran his other hand down her spine onto her ass momentarily before replacing it once again with his own groin and letting his hand slip around onto her abdomen. He ground against her again, his lips on the back of her neck and he could hear her stifle a groan. He grinned.

"Come on Kate, let it out. I can hear you, feel you holding back on me." He nipped at her neck again, his tongue soothing over the bit marks as he made them. His free hand trailed across her stomach, toying with the hem of her shirt, slipping under it onto hot skin where he splayed his fingers across her, his little finger stopping just at the waist band of her jeans. Whimpering lightly, she tried to loosen her hands from his grip again but he simply chuckled and ground his painfully restrained erection against her again. This time she did moan aloud and he leaned down to whisper in her ear as his free hand fiddled with the buckle of her belt then the button on her jeans.

"Come on Kate. Say it for me. Tell me you need me. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you…." That drew another whimper from her as he unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand inside, over her panties.

"Rick…" she said in a breathy voice. He grinned, catching her lobe in his teeth again.

"That's it, tell me what you need, tell me how you want me to fuck you. Tell me how hard, how fast, how deep you like it…" His breath was coming in spurts now. Talking dirty always turned him on but even more so when he was imagining doing what he was talking about with her. As she began to speak, he teased her clit through her panties with his finger and she let out a shrill shriek.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded her head with a whimper.

"Tell me what you want Kate. Tell me what you like…" He was well aware that he was taking complete control here but he was also fully certain that she would be able to turn that around if she wanted to. He wondered if she liked to be dominated in this way. She'd so far been completely compliant.

"No," she said then suddenly and he half paused his ministrations.

"What?"

"No," she said again, "You tell me what _you_ want to do to me…" she said, pulling her hands down the wall slightly to lay a soft nip of her teeth to the inside of his wrist. He groaned at that as he pulled his hand from her jeans.

"Oh Kate, you have no idea what I want to do to you. You can't even begin to imagine…" He slipped his hand back into her jeans, under her panties this time and felt her body tense as his index finger found her clit and tweaked it slightly. Her body jerked in reaction.

"Well, why don't you quit stalling and tell me?" she said between gasps. He grinned into the back of her neck.

"Oh I will." Suddenly they were moving. Her hands were still trapped in his as he manoeuvred them across the living room, into his study where he stopped to close and lock the door before pushing her on towards the big, mahogany desk that usually housed his laptop and notes. Tonight it was suspiciously clear.

"You been planning this or something Castle?" she teased as his finger once again brushed over her bare clit.

"Only since the day I met you," he said, finally allowing her to turn around and face him but not yet releasing her hands. He pushed her back until she was sitting on his desk, legs parted and he standing between them. It was then that he released her hands and pulled her blouse over her head.

"I've had dreams about taking you on this desk," he said, dropping his head to her chest as his hands worked on the clasp of her bra. As it loosened he pulled it away from her and paused for just a split second to take in her perfect chest before he had a nipple in his mouth.

"You have no idea," he said between kisses, as his hands worked on pulling her jeans off of her legs. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this. I've had dreams of you, lying flat out on this desk wearing nothing, with my head between your legs and you are so, so wet…much like you are now," he added as his hand settled between her legs, his mouth around her belly button, tongue slowly moving down her body. She was lying back on his desk, her hips writhing beneath him but he brought one arm up to drape across her stomach to hold her down. With his free hand he pulled her panties from her and let his tongue dip between her legs to taste her. Her howl of approval was like church music, signalling a second coming or a time to worship. She tasted divine and she was soaking. He pushed his face in further and ran his tongue up and down her folds a few times before slipping it inside of her, his spare hands coming up to thumb her clitoris as he did. He could feel her rising, her hips bucking harder and he switched his movements, instead latching his tongue and lips onto her clit and slipping two fingers inside of her. The change of texture on her clit brought her over the edge and she spent the next five minutes convulsing around his tongue which he had failed to cease using.

"Oh my god…." She whimpered as she came down from her high. Castle directed a long lapping of his tongue along her folds again and she once again came undone. Grinning up at her, he pulled her to the edge of the table and finally kissed her on the mouth, the taste of her mingling with the red wine they had drank earlier.

"It's so weird hearing you swear," she said against his lips. He smirked as he nipped at her lower lip.

"But it turns you on," he countered and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it does. It normally wouldn't but with you…" she trailed off and he looked up at her, his shirt still hanging open across his broad chest. He smirked again and stepped back to pull her to her feet.

"I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable don't you?" he said smugly, his hands reaching down to her hips, pulling her flush against him and kissing her again. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah and you need to be wearing less clothes," she added as he slowly walked her backwards towards his room, one hand holding the small of her back. He felt for the light switch as the stepped inside before sitting down on the bed, pulling her down with him.

She pushed him back, climbing on top and straddling him. He smiled up at her before she reached down, grabbing his shirt lapels and pulled him up to face her. He grinned, shifting his position slightly and leaning in to catch her lips with his.

"Well, now that I know you swear Castle, maybe you should figure out whether I do," she said suggestively and he let his hands run down onto her bare thighs before expertly flipping her over onto her back and covering her mouth with his.

"Oh trust me Kate. By the time I'm finished with you tonight, you'll be speaking totally different languages," he grinned down at her and covered her mouth and body with his.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

_Just a little something I found on an old hard Drive. Polished it off and decided to put myself at the reviewers mercy. Be gentle._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I hadn't intended on continuing this story, especially considering I have another, long story on the go that I really should be working on, but seeing as this got such a great response, I've decided to add another chapter._

_To Girl In The Gulf, who had the, eh, duration question, I didn't make it quite clear – the five minutes was meant to suggest a sensitivty period, if that makes sense. Funnily enough, can write this stuff in a fanfic but not in normality. Hmmm._

_This chapter has taken a slightly different turn but hopefully it'll still interest people._

_Anyway, here goes..._

_CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE_

Castle was beginning to work his way down her body again when she caught him under his chin and pulled him back up to her.

"Nah uh, get back up here." she said, half growling at him and he smirked down at her before finding himself looking up at her again. He groaned as his hands caught her thighs.

"My god, how do criminals not just die right there and then when you tackle them?" he said as she pulled him into a sitting position again, quickly pushing his shirt off his arms. She was half tempted to tie it together at his wrists to keep him still but decided against it. Tonight was not a night for bondage or other such tricks. Tonight she just wanted him, on his back beneath her, or sitting with his lips wrapped around her nipple (like he was doing now) while she ground herself against him, the sweet friction hitting her in just the right place.

For that to happen though he needed to lose the rest of his clothes. It seemed he understood that too because in the split second that she contemplated the very thought he had flipped her back onto her back, holding himself above her while his hands went, shakily, to his belt buckle before her hands joined in, risking a slight squeeze of his erection as she did.

"Kate, if you do that again this will be over before I've managed to take everything off..." he hissed as her hand grasped him through his boxers. He stepped off the bed to let his jeans fall down his legs and he kicked them off before grabbing the waistband and shedding his boxers too.

Beckett smirked up at him from where she lay on the bed. That smile, the one that said he had no idea what he was in for turned him on every time he saw it. It never got old.

"Come here." she said soflty and he complied, edging his way between her legs and bringing his lips down onto hers again. The kiss was softer this time, full of love and tenderness, his lips soft on hers, his tongue moving languidly over hers. The pace had slowed completely in that kiss, the tone of the evening changed completely. While it had been hot, heavy and furious in his study, both their moods had changed now that they were in his bedroom. Castle breathed heavy against her lips, his forehead slick with sweat, sliding against hers.

"God I love you..." he murmured as he nibbled at the pulse point of her neck and she chuckled happily under his touch, her fingers running through his mussed hair. She allowed her eyes to close as she enjoyed his touch, his hands were sliding slowly along her thigh and back.

"I love hearing you say that..." she replied, the sweetest smile anyone's ever seen stretched across her face. He lifted his head from her neck and allowed his eyes to lock with hers. He swallowed hard before shaking his head. She looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." he said simply before kissing her again. As it deepened, Beckett, curled a foot around his leg before expertly flipping him over onto his back straddling him. He grinned up at her as she raised herself up above him, angling herself over him before letting him sink into her, the feeling of being slightly stretched causing her breath to come out ragged as she settled herself on his hips, His hands shifted to her hips pulling her firm down on him as he cursed quietly to himself.

Slowly she moved, raising herself off him before slowly letting him slide into her again. He met her, thrust for each agonisingly slow thrust before feeling the need to change the angle. He sat up, crossing his legs in front of him, pulling her own around his waist so she was effectively cradled in his lap. He put one hand behind him to steady himself while the other splayed along the middle of her back.

"I'm not going to have you speaking French by lying still and letting you do the work," he whispered against her lips.

"Russian," she said, letting a hand run down the front of his chest.

"What?"

"I can speak Russian. With an accent." she grinned, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and he groaned back at her.

"The only thing sexier than watching you bite your own lip is feeling you bite mine." he said, slipping his tongue out over his lip and into her mouth. She released her hold on his lip and shifted her hips slightly against him. His mouth opened in a wide O, eyes closed as she moved again. He used the hand anchoring behind him to thrust up into her, her head falling forward onto his shoulder as he did. She whispered something in his ear, something suspiciously foreign. He thrust again and she said something else. He grinned, turning his head to look at her.

"My dear detective, would that perchance be Russian coming out of your mouth?" he smiled smugly and she took her chance to grind down on him again, hos mouth eliciting a loud groan and a 'fuck'. She grinned back at him.

"Seems I can make you swear easier than you can make me translate." she said, repeating her earlier action but he was ready for her this time, thrusting as she made her move, resulting in both of them offering their various responses at the same time. He grinned back at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, thrusting into her again and her head fall back. He thrust into her again, leaning forward to kiss the base of her neck, his tongue running down the valley between her breast as she arched her back into him. He thrust again, drawing a loud yelp from her and he grinned at that, before moving against her again and drawing another such cry.

With one swift move, he flipped them over so he was on top of her again – he had managed to do so without withdrawing from her.

"Hey!" she said in protest and his lips came down on hers forcefully.

"I've decided I prefer you when the only noise coming from your mouth is incomprehensible." he said as he thrust into her again, drawing another long moan from her. She arched her back up into him, wrapping one leg down over the back of his thighs, the other around his waist.

He thrust into her again, harder this time and followed it up immediately with another and then another and another until he could feel himself getting close. He was amazed at his stamina to last this long with her.

He glanced down to see her face, to watch every breath and moan and smile on her face as he pushed into her. She was close too, he knew by the way her lips pursed together. He leaned forward and kissed her again, adjusting his speed and angle slightly to hit her the way he knew would send her over the edge.

He knew she was coming when he felt her pour herself into the kiss and he kept her tongue occuppied swallowing the moans that she was eliciting despite the fact that she was kissing him. He felt himself coming as she finally broke their kiss and he let his forehead fall onto her shoulder as he pushed in and out of her, a loud groan coming from his mouth as he reached his release. He collapsed against her, his lips absently working over her bare, sweating skin. He flicked his tongue out to taste her, let his hands run up and down her sides, continued touching her as much as possible while they both recovered.

Finally, after realising there was a chance he was crushing her, he rolled off her, leaving one leg slung across her as he kissed her neck again, sighing happily. They lay in silence for a moment.

"I love you." Beckett said suddenly and Castle smiled at her as she turned to face him. He grinned at her and kissed her.

"I love you too." he said as he pulled her into his embrace, drifting off to sleep but not before considering the fact that she couldn't have picked a more satisfying first time to say 'I love you'. The last thing he did as he turned onto his side was to drape a strong arm across her body, and smile as he felt her breathing even out against his chest. Then he allowed his own eyes to shut.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

_So that's it folks. Pop on over to my other story All A Blaze which I'm hoping to update soon. There are also a few other Castle fics on my page. Check em out!_


End file.
